Trixie Lillian Potter
by SimieBlackwidow
Summary: Edward breaks up with Bella in the woods, but what happens when she is not Bella but Trixie Lillian Potter powerful witch and the true chosen one. When she goes home she finds new love but what will happen when the Cullen's show up at Hogwarts? Will she be able to get her anger under control as things continue to spiral out of control and with the Tri Wizard Tournament on as well.
1. Chapter 1

Trixie Lillian Potter

**Hey everyone. This story is one I adopted from edsheeranXD. She is a brilliant writer and I am immensely grateful to her for letting me adopt her story Trixie Lillian Potter... so here we go **

**Chapter 1: Home sweet home**

He left me. I cannot believe he just bloody well left me. In the forest alone for my own protection, ironically since he told me more than once that the forest was a dangerous place. To think I was actually going to tell him my secret and my true identity. Good thing I didn't, could you imagine if he found out. He probably would have left me at the bottom of the ocean. Well let's start over you must be very confused. My name is Trixie Lillian Potter sister to the famous Harry James Potter. (Though you might know me as Isabella Marie Swan) Dumbledore sent me to Forks for protection from the death eaters. I complied so long as Harry was safe. No one but me, Dumbledore and Harry knew the truth. I was the chosen one, not Harry, before Molddywart could attempt to kill Harry and I my mother came and protected us thus ending her own life...

* * *

-FLASH BACK-

The wind was raging; I was down stairs with mommy and daddy because the storm woke me up. Mommy looked worried and so did dad. Lightning struck again and I jumped into mommy's lap.

**"Its ok sweat heart mommy is here. Don't worry mommy and daddy are here."**

Daddy came over to where we were huddled and crouched down to my eye level.

_**"Sweetie everything is okay, everything will be okay"**_

I thought it was about the storm, because it was so strong. I was wrong very wrong.

Just then, there was banging on the door and my parents suddenly got this panicked look in their eyes. Mommy spoke first

**"Sweetheart go upstairs and check on Harry. No matter what do not come down stairs okay, don't come down stairs.**

She put me down and I went upstairs. When I got to the top, there was a loud bang and a scream from mommy. I quickly ran into Harry's room I turned and saw that my mother was behind me. She bent down so she could look in to my eyes. She pulled me into a tight hug, picked me up and put me with Harry in his crib. She spoke softly to us as I heard steps bounding up the stairs. She looked back hearing them too. Then turned back to us her eyes filling with tears and spoke softly to me first.

**"Sweetheart its ok, I want you to look after you little brother ok. Keep him safe and make sure he knows he is loved. I want you to look after yourself to ok. I love you so so much sweetheart. Be strong, be brave, be kind and never ever let anyone bring you down." **She backed up and looked at both of us just as the door burst open, showing a hooded person standing in the doorway with a stick pointed and mommy

_"Lilly don't be like James. Just join us and everything will be great. We could rule the world. Join us in our cause."_

**"Never. I will never join you."**

_"Suit yourself, not only will your children not know their parents, but they won't survive long enough to have their own"_

With that, he pointed his stick at Harry and me. Before he could do anything mommy jumped in front of us, she told us that she loved us and that we will always have each other. There was a green light, mommy fell to the floor, and the scary person looked down at mommy, shook his head and looked back at us, his stick pointed straight at us moved myself so that I was in front of Harry protecting him from the stranger. There was a green light, the person was gone and harry was crying. I silently promised mommy and daddy that I would be the strong one for both Harry and myself. A few hours later, I heard footsteps in the house. I pulled Harry so that he was sitting in my lap with my body protecting him. I heard a gasp and looked up at a very hairy giant with a big jacket. His hand went out and picked us up carefully. I soon drifted to sleep after we left the house.

-End Flashback—

* * *

I heard rustling in the bushes so; I ran back to Charlie's house, up to my room and started packing. It was time I went home. When I had packed everything, I decided that I should write to Dumbledore.

_Dear Dumbles _

_The vampires have just left I think it would be a brilliant thing for Charlie and me to head home or to the burrow. I miss Harry and everyone else. I think it is safe to say that my cover has been compromised. When Edward left me in the forest I could has sworn that I saw a death eater. Please write back as soon as you have read this... PS I have tons of candy and information for you._

When I finished I clicked my tongue twice, and my black owl Snow came. (I call her Snow because the tips of her feathers are white).

"**Snow take this to Dumbledore and fast" **with that, she was gone. I heard Charlie enter the house. I ran quickly down stairs and look at Charlie.

"**Charlie they are here and I owled Dumbledore"** his eyes widened and he too ran to his room and started packing. When he finished packing there was a peck at the window. I looked and saw Snow there with a letter tied to her leg. Opening the window as quickly as I could, I carefully took the letter from her leg and gave her a treat as she settled herself on my shoulder. I quickly opened the letter and read when it said.

_Dear Trixie_

_Everyone misses you to especially your brother and the twins, as soon as you are ready please tell Mr Weasly to apperate you both to the burrow. I am going to assume that you want to surprise everyone so I will not tell them that you will be coming this evening. I hope to see you soon for your third year at Hogwarts. PS I am so glad that you remembered my candy. Thank you very much dear. _

I quickly wrote a reply and sent it off with Snow. I looked back at Charlie and nodded. He clearly understood. I ran upstairs to my room and shrunk my bags with my wand that I got from a loose floorboard in my room and put them into my trunk that I would normally use at Hogwarts went back down stairs with great difficulty and stood next to Charlie.

"_**You ready Trix"**_

**"Yes Charlie I have ready to go home"**

With that, we took hold of our trunks and I held on to Charlie and he apparated us just outside the burrow's front door. My only thought before we knocked was this was going to be a long long night.

**Well that was the first chapter I tried my best this is my first Harry Potter fanfic. Please review I would really appreciate any and all comments and if anyone could recommend a beta please please help me out I really would like a betas help.**


	2. Chapter 2

**an:/ I would just like to say that instead of Fred dyeing, he won't though they all might face life threatening situations **

**Chapter 2: Our Crazy Messed Up Family**

PREVEOUSLY:

With that, we took hold of our trunks and I held on to Charlie and he apparated us just outside the burrow's front door. My only thought before we knocked was this was going to be a long long night.

**PRESENT TIME:**

We knocked three times and an additional time signalling that, we knew the Weasly's. The door opened to reveal a very tired Molly Weasly. When Molly spoke, she sounded shaken and paranoid that there were two people that she had supposedly never seen before.

"Excuse me, who are you and what are you doing at my HOME!" she said her voice rising with every word. I couldn't believe that she did not recognise I mean it was only three or four years. *sigh*

".Wow Molly and here I thought you sad that you would never forget me, or your only 'Dragon' Weasly. Well I think that we should leave, don't you think so dragon-boy?" I asked Charlie

"I do believe that my mother has forgotten about us. I think we should just go back to America." We turned preparing to leave without bursting laughing when something must have clicked inside Molly's head.

"WAIT...," she suddenly screamed out. I turned around, smirked and stared back at Molly as she glared at Charlie and I. "Trixie Lillian Potter, I cannot believe you would do this to me." Charlie stopped his snickering when Molly turned her furious gaze to her second eldest son. "And I suppose you think it is very funny, hmmmm Charlie? You are still my son and I am still able to punish you." Charlie visibly pale and gave molly a stuttered apology. Molly smiled at us and then pulled us into a giant hug. We heard a large amount of noise coming from the living room where I assumed everyone was.

"Molly please don't tell anyone that I am here. Charlie and I have come up with something to get everyone back for not saying good-bye to us before we left and even trying o write. I'm hugely upset about that. You agree right." Molly had this evil glint n her eye. She let us go and walked back to where the others were.

"Mum who was at the door?" Ron asked

"Oh it was no one dear." molly lied; she has never been a good liar. I silently thought.

"Mum we always know when your are lying," said George

"You can't fool us" finished Fred. *sigh* I still love Fred I have since we started first year together, he only sees me as a friend though. I mean what he would see in me. (My ordinary black hair with blue and red streaks and my blue-brown eyes, my small button nose, plump pink lips and I have been told that I have a swimmers body, but I highly doubt that.) While he is there looking at me with his hazel eyes, bright orange hair looking so handsome every time I see him, his voice deep but not too deep as sound scary. Oh how I wish he would look at me as something more. Everyone knows what my feelings are for him, well everyone but him. And when I before I left he told me that we would be friends and only friends, and how he is just happy that he wouldn't be the guy that fell in love with me and how he didn't want to be friends. Well we had better get this show on the road.

Charlie and I put on our costumes, which just so happened to be Death Eater costumes. With that we got our fake wands out, put a protection spell around us (so that is any spell was cast it would not affect us) and we rushed into the living room. As soon as we entered, wands were pointing at us and Ron was screaming like a little girl. Before Ron finished his scream Charlie and I were on the floor laughing so hard, teas were streaming down our faces.

"You should have seen your faces" I managed to get in-between laughs, when they heard my voice they all relaxed and came running at me and Charlie and hugged us to death. "Ok if you all don't release us then you won't get any presents." When the word presents was out of my mouth everyone was seated looking at Charlie and I expectantly. I sighed and waved my wand so that we were back in our normal clothes. Charlie gave me, my backpack. I took out the first present and gave it to Arthur, it was a muggel-how to book and a yellow rubber duck. Molly got four signed cookbooks from Nigella Lawson, Guy Fieri, Jamie Oliver and Michael Simone. George got a prank kit and it was huge. Hermione got our muggel books. Ron got different candy from every sweet shop we went too. Harry got a new broom and photos of our parents. Ginny I got her a ton of writing books and plenty quills, pens and ink. Fred was harder to shop for, (yes I did all the shopping while Charlie sat on his big butt) I got Jake to help me make a leather bracelet with a crystal heart that I found by a creak in the forbidden forest a while ago. The underlying meaning of the heart being that I give my heart to him and it would be his forever. When they all opened their present they told me they loved them, though Fred did have a look of confusion on his face, I knew he wouldn't understand what I was trying to say. George and Harry took one look and Fred's gift and look back at me with a look that clearly said we would talk later. After all the gifts were opened, everyone settled into a comfortable conversation. I enjoyed catching up with everyone, though Fred didn't speak to me once though out the night, my best friend wouldn't even look at me. I thought I was about to burst into tears because my life is a mess. Someone is out to kill me and my brother that same person killed our parents, I fell in love with my best friend and on top of all that, seven crazy ass vamps are obsessed with a person who is not real. Just when I thought, I was going to breakdown to hands grabbed onto my wrists and pulled me to an empty room. Then I was pulled into a warm embrace from the back and from the front. I didn't even notice that I was crying until someone wiped the tears that were running down my cheeks. When my sobs eventually I looked to see who was holding me, I turned my head to see both Harry and George holding me with tears of their own streaming down their faces. I giggled a little because whenever I cried they cried, it was their little promise to me that they would always help me through everything.(we laugh together, cry together and we play together).

"You guys... you are so sweet. I don't know what I would do without you"

"Well Trix you know we will always be here for you" George and Harry said at the same time. I giggled at that.

"Now are you going to tell us what's on your mind big sis?" said Harry. I sighed, nodded and began telling them all that was wrong. In turn, they told me what had happened while away. Before we left the bedroom, which was Ron's, George pulled me into a hag and told me something that I have never believed.

"Fred is absolutely crazy about you and don't you forget it, he just thinks that you are not interested in him that way." He gave me a look that told me he was going to talk to Fred when they were alone. I was about to beg him not to when he quickly ran out of the room. Leaving me and Harry staring after him. Harry looked at me for an explanation but all I did was shrug and walk to my bedroom, which I was sharing with Ginny and Hermione, seeing as it was already 11:00 and everyone else was heading to bed.

* * *

Fred's POV(after Trixie, Harry and George talk)

I am so happy that Trix is back, maybe now I can get the guts to tell her how I really feel. When she gave us the gifts and she gave me that bracelet I was a bit sad because before she left she told me about some of the research she did on native American muggels, and how they made leather bracelets as a sign of friendship and sometimes a sign to show that the wearer is in a relationship with the person who gave it to you. However, I don't think someone as beautiful as Trixie would be interested in some one as weird and goofy as me. Oh well I think I will catch up with her later while I try to figure out what that crystal heart meant, I think I read it somewhere, oh well I will remember later. I was busy catching up with Charlie when I thought I should catch up with Trix, I turned around to where I saw her before but she wasn't there. _Great now she is avoiding me_, I thought. I decided I would go look for her. After about an hour of looking and asking where she was I gave up my search, it was about 11:00 I decided I would now going to bed as was everyone else. I just had entered my room when George came barrelling through the door, closing and locking it. He then turned to me with an angry look on his face, I really did not want to fight with me right now. I mean what would you want to do if the woman you loved avoided you for an hour.

"I thought that you were going to tell her how you felt before she left. I have been sitting with Harry and Trix in Ron's room, while she cried her heart out about no one loving her and about how you would never love her. Now I'm going to ask you once what did you do?"

"Well when I saw her before she left, I told he that we should be friends and only friends, and how I feel sorry for the guy how fell in love with her, and how I didn't want to be just friends, then she left before I could say anything more"

" Oh man you really need to fix things, she thinks that you don't want to be her friend and that you were just using her to up your status at school. Did you even owl her while she was away. You didn't, did you. I can't believe you. You need to fix this before you lose her..." he trailed off when he caught sight of the bracelet "did Trix give you that?" I nodded "do you know what it means?" I shook my head no and he hit me upside the head " It means she has given you her heart, it is her way of telling you that she loves you and she will always love you. Oh man you really need to fix this"

I just sat there dumb found the girl I loved is telling me that she loves me back, I couldn't believe this. Oh, man I really did mess up what was I going to do.

**well that's the second chapter, hope you all like it. please please please please beggin you**


End file.
